Admiration
by Roses x Are x Red
Summary: Esme talking about her children. Drabble. Very short. CarlisleXEsme at the end. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight :(**

**AN: this is also a Christmas present and because we have FINALLY broken up from school I can post it. Its just really short drabble. Sorry if it's rubbish.**

**R&R**

Esme POV

I stood in the kitchen, staring somewhat in admiration at my living room. I had only cleaned it hours before and it was already a mess; the Playstation 3 was on the floor with the controllers and six pairs of shoes were scattered around the room; three pairs of stilettos and three pairs of trainers. The sofas were all turned towards the TV and scarves and gloves were scattered around the room. I admired my children for managing to mess the room up this much, in such a short amount of time, but I didn't say anything; they looked so content together.

Watching a baseball game, absentmindedly, were Rosalie and Emmett. Neither of them were paying particular attention to the game though. Emmett was making rude jokes directed towards the others and laughing loudly enough to shatter the glass of the back wall. Despite his rowdy side, he did have a softer side, which showed when Bella was human and when a family member had been away for a long time. Rosalie was snuggling into Emmett's side, who was resting against the arm, and laughing with Edward and Bella. Although they were the most flamboyant couple in our family, they also had their private moments and spent time just with each other away from the house.

Nobody cared about the TV but it was left on; we were so used to acting humanly at all times that we had grown used to it and barely noticed the low hum that it emitted. Emmett and Jasper had been playing on the Playstation, racing against each other. Jasper had won; much to Emmett's disappointment, by quite a long way. They had also made a bet previously on how many years Bella and Edward would be 'constantly occupied' for. Jasper won though; I knew he had cheated using his wife's ability, as did Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie. Nobody dared tell Emmett though, as they feared it could put Jasper's life in danger.

Jasper had been playing Alice at chess; the only person she didn't cheat against. He won, surprisingly, because even without cheating Alice was exceptionally good at chess. She now sat with her back against a sofa slipping in and out of visions; giggling lightly every now and again and mumbling things. Jasper sat with his head in her lap smiling with his eyes closed. This was a very happy household; he must be feeling it.

I had always worried that Jasper and Alice would always feel somewhat on the outskirts of our family. This definitely wasn't true of Alice; she couldn't fit in any better. But it was Jasper I sometimes worried about. He could be so quiet and reserved, which was what made me worried. He always used to think about his past life a lot, and still did now and again. Jasper was immensely grateful for the life he had now and couldn't wish for anything better. He would always tell me this and the rest of the family, regularly thanking us.

Jasper and Alice were the quietist, most private couple in our family. They often just stared into each other's eyes; having conversations that only each other could understand. The look, however, was enough to make you want to look away; as if they should be left in privacy. They had only ever married once and this was enough for them; if they hadn't been persuaded to, they probably wouldn't have bothered. It was a very small wedding, our family being the only people present, despite Alice's love for parties.

Bella and Edward were sitting in the corner of the room in the armchair; Bella sat in Edward's lap. She would turn and smile at him every few minutes, which might be followed by a quick kiss. They were the newest couple in our family, but it was as if they had been together for a lifetime. They knew absolutely every single detail about each other and rarely left each other's sides. They were watching Rose and Em, laughing at their jokes. Edward laughed with Alice at her visions; he must have been in her mind.

The newest Cullen couple, years before, had been away from the family almost permanently; learning to control their desires. They were banished to their cottage and stayed there for almost ten years; almost breaking Rose and Emmett's record. Nobody minded, however, as it was a normal part of married life. We all just felt sorry for Renesmee having to be in their cottage with them every night. She was old enough now to understand what was going on and stayed in her room in the main house most nights, to escape her parents.

I walked out of the kitchen, where I had been baking apple pie and went to find my husband. I found him in his office where he spent most of his time when he wasn't at work. I walked over to his desk and peered over his shoulder. He was writing a letter to a family who had just lost their seven year old son, to cancer. Carlisle hated it when he lost a patient, no matter how old or young. He enclosed a check, claiming it was money from the hospital to pay for a funeral. A very small part of it was from the hospital, but the majority of it was our family's money. Carlisle liked to make it as easy for the family of the patient as possible, and money always helped in difficult times; especially near Christmas. I rested a hand on his shoulder; attempting to help ease his pain.

"Thank-you Esme," he said looking up at me.

"You're welcome." He kissed my forehead and mumbled incoherent words. "I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too Carlisle; always have done, always will do." I wrapped my arms tightly around his back; I never knew how long we spent like that.


End file.
